ikkitousen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanyo's Arc: The Little Conqueror is Born
Nanyo's Arc: The Little Conqueror is Born is the fictitious 50th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the first episode of Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers. Short Summary After the Nanban High School fiasco, Nanyo, Kyosho, and Seito all went on hiatus to recuperate their forces, during which time old and new schools began to rise to power to seek conquest of Kanto. Hakufu Sonsaku, on the advice of her strategist Hakugen Rikuson, begins to prepare her school to conquer the eastern region of Kanto. While she focuses on training her fighters rather than think about how to use them, Koukin Shuuyu decides to teach her about the ways of the art of war. Although Hakufu doesn't seem to get it at first, she realizes that without that knowledge, she could put all of her comrades in danger and decides to study. With this done, she looks for her first target. Long Summary It's been 3 months since Chuutatsu Shibai was defeated and Nanyo, Kyosho and Seito Academy have all decided to take a break to recuperate. During this time, countless ronin decide to raise their own schools and declare independence from Kyosho. While all this is happening, Hakufu Sonsaku is enjoying her leisurely lifestyle and eats her lunch under a shaded tree. While eating, Hakufu is greeted by Koukin Shuuyu and Shimei Ryomou. Ryomou comments on how Hakufu can just eat, sleep, bath, and watch TV all day and not train like she used to. Hakufu retorts by stating that there is no major fights happening and that she wouldn't need to train herself. After that statement, a voice is heard saying, "Oh really? Is that how a conqueror of worlds thinks of life as to wait for the enemy to strike first?" The three look behind them and the speaker is revealed to be Hakugen Rikuson, the strategist of Nanyo Academy. Koukin greets Rikuson and Hakufu asks her what she means by her statement. Rikuson explains that with the rise of new schools, Nanyo has a chance of rising to the top by subjugating those forces. She goes on to say that with time passing, their window of opportunity is closing since Kyosho had recently subjugated Choujuu's Enjo Academy and had seemed to look for more targets. Thinking more about the great fights she could have, Hakufu agreed with Rikuson's plan and declared an imperial order that all Nanyo fighters were to train vigorously for the battles to come. While sitting at home, Koukin asks Hakufu about what she plans to do to prepare as she is watching a military training movie. After saying that she doesn't know, Koukin suggests to train and work on her abilities, to which Hakufu gets an idea from her movie. The next day, Koukin had arrived to school commenting on how Hakufu left early and found Ryomou, Gakushuu, Saji, Rikuson, and the other students gathered in the courtyard, wondering what was behind the big blue construction sheet in front of the athletics field. As Koukin asked about what was happening, from the front gate in her own silhouette, Hakufu, wearing her red head band and military garb, began to talk like a drill captain and had a rigorous training regimen and training course created. When she pulled down the curtain, a make-shift army training camp appeared and the students looked perplexed. Koukin, Ryomou and Gakushuu's jaws dropped, Saji laughed at Hakufu's stunt, and Rikuson grew irritated by Hakufu's ignorance. A montage is seen as Hakufu is yelling, bossing, and whistling in front of her fellow students as they try to complete her training course and regimen. By the end, all of the students are tired out and Hakufu ends the day by saying they did an OK job but could be better. The students leave restless and Hakufu laughs about how her plan is working. She is then hit by a big paper fan which is revealed to be used by Rikuson. Rikuson yells at Hakufu and asks why she came up with this whole idea. Hakufu answers by saying that strong fighters win the fights and that they all need to be whipped into shape. Rikuson angrily retorts that fighting isn't everything and that strategy is also a needed ability in combat. Hakufu states that strategies are useless and boring, which triggers Rikuson to force Hakufu to study the art of war. While Hakufu rejects Rikuson's proposal, Koukin promises Hakufu that she could keep her pet cat at home instead of at school. After Hakufu asks questions regarding certain aspects of keeping the cat, she immediately accepts the deal and learns from Koukin. Day 2 of training begins and Ryomou and Gakushuu take charge of training the students without Hakufu's training camp. Meanwhile, inside the school, Koukin is seen trying to teach Hakufu the Art of War ''while she falls asleep from boredom. Koukin yells at her to wake up and states that she's not even trying. Hakufu assures him that she is listening, to which Koukin asks her to recite the first line of the ''Art of War. Hakufu gets the first few words but jumbles the rest with Rikuson finishing it as she walks in. Hakufu greets her but Rikuson shows disappointment in Hakufu for not studying hard enough. Hakufu says she's trying her hardest and that she'll get it for sure. Rikuson decides to give her homework based on the Art of War ''and Hakufu is told to bring it in completed tomorrow. Knowing full well that she didn't pay attention at all, Hakufu lies about how she'll get it done no problem and says in her head that she regrets saying it. Back at home, Hakufu has trouble answering the questions. As all hope seems lost, Chuubou Sonken arrives to visit with Genpou Saji. After Hakufu sees Chuubou answering the first few questions of her homework, she remembers that Chuubou well knows the ''Art of War ''and uses her to finish her homework. The next day, Hakufu hands her homework to Koukin and Rikuson, who become impressed by her work. Hakufu snuggley says that they should of believed her when she said that she was listening. As Rikuson starts to admit she was wrong, Chuubou walks in and Hakufu realizes that she never told her about her lessons. As Hakufu tries to lead Chuubou out, Chuubou notices the work she did and asks why they have it. Hakufu slowly turns her head and sees Koukin and Rikuson angrily staring at her. While she tries to make up an excuse, Rikuson yells at Hakufu about cheating on her homework and says that their deal is off. An upset Hakufu retorts that she doesn't care and that strategies are for nerds who can't fight and that it is useless in an actual fight. She then runs home crying. Chuubou chases after her while Koukin and Rikuson are left upset. At home, Hakufu lies her face on her bed and says how stupid strategy is when compared to a fist. Then, a voice is heard saying, "''Although fists can end fights quickly, they can also cause greater suffering." The speaker is Female Saji as Hakufu asks what she means. Saji answers with her own question as to why she thinks fighting is better than strategy. Hakufu answers by saying that fighting quickly without a plan can end a battle quicker and keep her friends safe. Saji quickly responds and asks that if she ends a fight quickly, what proof is there that it won't start up again. Hakufu becomes perplexed and Saji says that fighting can only temporarily end fights while strategies can permanently end them. Hakufu doesn't understand and so Saji takes her back to the school to eavesdrop on Koukin, Rikuson, Ryomou, Gakushuu, and Saji having a conversation about Hakufu. While at first Ryomou and Gakushuu state that trying to make Hakufu think isn't possible, Saji thinks that she doesn't even know what thinking is. As Hakufu is about to barge in, Rikuson says that it's a pity that Hakufu doesn't want to learn strategy. She says that she just wants to make Hakufu a better leader and reminds the others about the possible revolt of a few Nanyo students after Hakufu's training regimen. Koukin also reminds them that, although they were able to quell it before Hakufu could find out, there are more students who don't like Hakufu's militaristic ideals. After hearing about how her friends had to clean up her own mess because of fighting, Hakufu runs out crying and apologizing for not thinking about them and promises to study more. The group comes in for a hug and Hakufu continues to cry. The next day, Hakufu is seen studying the Art of War ''and a few other books of strategy with Koukin when Rikuson, Ryomou, Gakushuu, Male Saji, Chuubou, and Female Saji walk in. They comment on how well she's doing with her studies and thanks them all for putting up with her before. They accept her apology and Hakufu says to Rikuson that she knows where she wants to attack first. Rikuson, impressed by Hakufu's initiative, asks her where their first target lies. Hakufu gets up, walks to the board, pulls down a map of Kanto, and points to the east. She then says, "''The school that's right under my finger is Nanyo's first target!" The school under her finger is revealed to be Yoshu Academy. Appearing Characters Main Characters: * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Hakugen Rikuson 'Supporting Characters: ' * Shimei Ryomou * Gakushuu * Genpou Saji (Shishi Ouin) * Chuubo Sonken (Shokyo) * Genpou Saji (Real)